Head Girl and Head Boy
by hemione and draco fanatic
Summary: Hermione goes to Hogwarts as head girl with an all new look.When they enter school school they see a new teacher of what find out Draco and Hermione Malfoy?
1. YAY I MADE IT

I dont own harry potter j.k rowling does

Head girl

Hermione was sitting in her room thinking about Hogwarts and what would happen if she became head girl and who she wished was head boy.

"Well since me and Ron are an item we would be closer seeing as head boy and girl have to dorms" she was cut of by an owl flying through her window.

"Hello cutie what brings you here ?" she asked pickingthe blacklooking owl.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am glad to announce thatyouhave been chosen to be head girl this year you will not know who head boy is until the train ride you'll meet him in the heads compartment._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Oh my dear sweet merlin I made it I wonder who I'll be partners with .Anyways I'll go to bed so Ican stay up all train ride"

The next morning she got up and picked out an out fit

When she got up she put on a black mini and a green tube top then looked in the mirror.

"I think I"ll wear my hair strait today" she said and pointed and flicked her wand."Thats better"

Then she cheaked the clock "Oh shit I better go or I'll miss the train" then she grabbed her trunck and went down stairs to get tell her mom bye.

"Bye mom"

"Bye hun ... arent you gonna eat something"

" No I'll get something on the train"

"Ok um at least take a ceareal bar or something"

"All right give me one but then I'm off to Hogwarts"

Handing her the bar "Now don't miss it go on"

Then she aparrated to train station.

When she got their she exited the stall(were she apparated to) and saw Ginny putting on make up.

"Hello Im Ginny you must be going to Hogwarts I saw you apparate though I don't remember you"

"Ginny its me Hermione"

"Hermione are you serious she would never dress like that"

"Well why cant I look sexy for once"

" It's just not you"

"Well I got a make over"

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey Hermione"_

_"Hey Jewel" I said getting out of the cab_

_"Hey back from boarding school"_

_"Yeap hey help me get my things" then she saw what she was wearing "NIce clothes"_

_"I khow right the 'I'm a book worm' look is out but wait it was never in"_

_"Thats not funny I dont look that bad ... dont answer that"_

_"I can fix you ya know you're realy pretty and your tits are way bigger than mine"_

_"Really maybe I could get a real boy friend"_

_"Yeah but dont you already have a boyfriend"_

_"Yes but I think I'm to good for him I need someone ... different."_

_"Ok any ways we can go to the mall today lets put your stuff up"_

_We spent all summer shopping know two weeks till school we went to Victoria Secret._

_"Ok you leave in two weeks now we get pajamas"_

_"Ok I prefer modest sweat pants and camis"_

_"ok whatever I prefer sexy nightys and babydolls(victoria secret don't ask)"_

_"Any ways lets pay and go"_

_"Why the rush we still have make up"_

_"Help me Merlin"_

_"Oh shut up why cant you be normal and say god...oh yeah your a witch"_

_"Hey dont say that out loud"_

_"What ever lets go"_

_On the weeks after that they bought make up and Hermione learned how to use it"_

_END OF FLASH BACK_


	2. The break up

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews this is my first storie if you have tips ill take them

Disclamer:; I own nothing but the plot.

**slytherinsess **

gigglefritzy

amrawo

Thanks for your reveiws

Chapter 2: The break up

* * *

After I told Ginny about my make over we decided to go met Ron and Harry.

We snuck up behind them she jumped on Harry and I jumped on Ron and started kissing his neck.

"Come on Hermione as much as I love your kisses this hurts my back"

"Fine"

"So whats been going on 'mione.

"Nothing Really " I mumbbled then planted a big kiss on his lips.

"Mmmm 'mione not here"

Releasing him from the kiss I walked behind him and jumped on his back again "I babe I wanna ride to the train and then we can get our own compartment an well the rest is up to you" then I remembered being head girl and hopped of "Oh shit I'm head girl I can't sit with you".

He turned and looked at me "Congradu-WHAT ARE YOU WEARING A TUBE TOP ITS COLD AND THAT SKIRT ITS TO TIGHT "

"What its 98 degrees and you dont tell me what to wear"

"Someone needs to you look like a hooker"

"Are you serious I did this for you but youknow what you don't desearve it and you don't desearve me it's over Ron.

"What no 'mione I Ididn't mean it"

"Well its to Damn late know go away"

When Hermione walked around the corner she bumped into Ginny had smeared make up and wild hair."Well we know whos not a virgin miss Weasly ha ha ha.

"Oh shit thanks I'll go fix my face glad you saw me and not Ron we'll talk later"

"All right I'm gonna head on see you at Hogwarts"

When I got on the train Dumbledore met me and walked me to the heads compartment.

"So misses Granger so you are not suprized when we get to Hogwarts I'm telling you that you aregetting married along with all theother 7th years.

"Married proffessor aren't we too young"

"No you aren't to young but this is a new class an you will be randomly selected with partners but you and head boy are automatically partners"

Then he stopped in front of a door"Well Ms. Granger Meet your new husband" he said opening a the door."I belive it will be Mrs. Malfoy know.

"MALFOY ARE YOU SHITTING ME I CAN'T MARRY HIM EWWWWW.

* * *

Well thanks again dont forget to read and review sorry for th short chapter 


	3. The Train Ride

Thanks for reading please read and review. I will take tips this is my first story.

Head girl and head boy

**

* * *

Last chapter **

**Then he stopped in front of a door"Well Ms. Granger Meet your new husband" he said opening a the door."I belive it will be Mrs. Malfoy know.**

**"MALFOY ARE YOU SHITTING ME I CAN'T MARRY HIM EWWWWW"**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**The Train ride**

When I looked through the door I saw Malfoy laying down cheaking me out then stopped his glaze just below her face(her breast).Now she wished she hadn't gotten that makeover.

"Dumbledore I've gone to this school what six years know I but I've never seen this hottie before"

"Eww... Ok I can't do this he's Malfoy and whats bad enough he cheaking me out Eww."

"Well you and Mrs. Granger need to get to know each other.The intercome will call for you when we arive at Hogwarts good bye"

"Oh sweet merlin I was checking bookworm Granger out gross"

"I don't plan on keeping up that reputation up thank you"

It got quiet for a few minutes and it was very ackward.

**Hermiones thoughts**

'He is really hot and he doesnt call me mudblood any more well at least not until i piss him off"

**Dracos thoughts**

'Why am I so fond of her sure shes hot but damn theres something else

**Regular pov**

After about five minutes of silence Malfoy broke it.

"So.. you wanna play Truth or dare"

"Isn't that a muggle game"

"Yes but wizards play to so you wanna play or what"

"Fine but im first"

"Ok truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Whats with the makeover"

"Even you have to admit that I look good and I just wanted to attract hotter guys than Ron and Harry"

"Yeah with a body like that you desearve a Slytherin every girl likes a bad boy"

She felt her face ture red and turrned away."Whatever Truth or Dare"

"Dare me anything"

"Ok um Kiss..me:"

**Hermiones thoughts**

'What did I saw that forshit will he do it'

**Dracos thoughts **

"Ok just a peck on those perfect plump red lips What am I thinking I should just get it over with shes messing with my mind'

**Regular**

"Malfoy you don't have to do it if you don-" she was cut of by the most passionate kiss she ever had.

**Hermiones thoughts(sorry for so many thoughts but you have to know what they think)**

'Hes a good no great kisser why didn't Ron kiss like this even if he did I'd pick Draco any day'

**Dracos thoughts**

'Wow if all nerds kiss like this pansy can kiss my ass even though I can't call her a nerd any more... Why doesn't Pansy kiss like this hell nobody I've weny outwith kissed like this why is she so special'

**Regular**

Hermione broke away from the kiss panting like crazy while Draco just moved down and started sucking on her neck.

She chuckled "Come on not know wait until "the honeymoon" we'll have fun then not here'

"Come on its not a real marrage "

"I know that but we will have a wedding when theres a wedding theres a honeymoon"

"What will Potthead and Weasly think about it"

"What does my relationship with you have to do with you"

"Relationship... so you do like bad guys huh May I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure what is it"

"Would you be my girlfriend if Potter and Weasly weren't your friends"

"I could care less if they liked you why are you asking... Hold on dont you hate mudbloods"

"No my father did and now that he's dead I could care less and yes I'm asking will you"

"Sure thing 'hun' um may I ask you a question "

"Shoot"

"Why do you like me"

"Well I've liked you ever since first year when you slapped me I like my girls fiesty its kinky "

"Um... Draco do what do you know about the new class"

"That its a marrage class and we're partners "

:"Do you want to be my partner"

"yeah girlfreind"

I couldn't helpit I was so red HE started blushing(does that sound right) Then the announcement thing came on telling us to go out side and that the elves were takeing our stuff to our rooms.

When I went to round up the prefects I sawGinny and ran up to meet her.

"HeyHermione whats up "

"Nothing you"

"Nothing...who gave you that hicky "

"Hicky"(thoughts)'Oh Shit Malfoy just had to suck on my neck I hate you'

* * *

Well sorry to cut you off like that hope you likes it please read and review tips welcome I'll update 


	4. SOrRy GuYs

Im soooooo sorry i have a serious case of writers block im working on a new chapter know so be patient


End file.
